The Excess Session
by GamingGod
Summary: John and Co weren't the only ones playing Sburb. due to a previous session's failure, Kyle and 24 others play a new kind of session- with new classes, a Parallel Skaia, and very dangerous enemies. and with 8 players playing their own game under Lord English's command, will Kyle and co. meet these crossbreeds? will they win or fail? *uses me and my IRL friends, plus some of hussies*


~Just to say, this uses no actual homestuck characters except Jack Noir, the prospitians, the dersians, Lord English, and HIC. It uses me and my irl friends! :D~

The Excess Session  
Prologue: just scratch it off

They stood together, facing the giant, ominous keyboard in front of them. Sure, they've always argued, and sure, there was always plenty death threats, but they were the Heroes- And Heroes stood together.  
"Are you sure this is the only plan?" the hero of Life shouted. Her voice was nearly silenced in the strong winds.  
"It's the only way! In the new session, if i'm correct, then cherubs won't exist!" the hero of Mind called back.

"That means no Lord English, remember?" The hero of rage included.  
"but He's Lord English! He can find a way, I'm sure!" shouted the hero of heart.  
"Well I'm sorry, but this is the last resort!" the hero of doom shouted. "besides, we've screwed up." If you listened closely, you could hear the hero of life sigh. "At least now we can give ourselves a fighting chance."  
"Besides," said the hero of Mind, "I've got the tumor. We'll be fine  
in the dream bubbles- fine and re-united."  
They all took a deep breath. It seemed everything held it's breath at that moment. Except the wind.  
The hero of light nodded, to remind himself that they can do this, they can do this, it's for the better cause...The Hero of Doom simply smirked- this seemed like fun. Together, they stood up to the magnificent instrument, and the hero of doom gave the hero of heart the needles. It was now, or no chance.  
And with her needles, they scratched it all. Restarted.  
Destroyed.  
Except our heroes. Because, you don't use needles to play a keyboard. Who the fuck plays keyboard with needles? Idiots. At least you didn't need to see this session. Lord English fucked up most of it, anyway. Hopefully he's dead now. The players went off into a dream bubble, to have endless kissy kissy nonsense. I mean, yeah, sure, good for them, but seriously? Keyboard needles? These guys were super stupid. At least now they've made a new session- be it a dangerous one. One entirely teetering between 50/50. One that could be the end of all life, of all hope.

One with a bunch more idiots. And we have to focus on these ones.

/ /

A young man lay down in his friend's room. It just so happened that tomorrow will be his 16th birthday, and he will be celebrating with Portal 2, and cake. Oh so much cake. Glom.  
Anyway, what's the boy called?  
Your name is KYLE MCWILLIAM. You love NERDY THINGS, especially ADVENTURE TIME, THE WALKING DEAD, ANIME, and the sort. You are awesome at CREATING THINGS, and STYLING THINGS, and WRITING THINGS. Generally, IMAGINING. You are a PRO GAMER, and your favourite genre is INDIE. Today, your ADVENTURE WILL BEGIN.

And who's the lass besides you?  
Her name is TONI MCLENNAN. She also loves NERDY THINGS, especially ADVENTURE TIME, ANIME, AND CATS. She is a MUSICIAN, and she's obsessed with TAYLOR SWIFT for some reason. She also plays games, but she usually MESSES AROUND, as she is doing now on PORTAL 2. She is commonly known as the BOMBSHELL BLONDE, as she is known to mentally scar people when she is in a mood.  
And who's the lovebirds?  
The female is HAYLEIGH MCLENNAN. She is basically a cat who's human. She loves SOME ANIME, and MOST GAMES. She's FABULOUS, Yo.  
The male is MITCH CARPENTER. He is basically a cool guy. He loves ALL ANIME, and SOME GAMES. He was born on his birthday, and his mother gave birth to him. He's FUNKAY, bro.  
Oops, your iPod bellows out an alarm, signalling you to return home. You shut off the Xbox (much to Toni's annoyance) and wave farewell to your fellow peers. N'aww, look at them, they look so confused, like a puppy in the rain.  
Lol.  
You plug in your headphones, and enter a sanctuary of music. You are oblivious to your mother, advancing towards you.  
WOOOAAAHHH ZOOM OUT, TO ANOTHER PART OF SCOTLAND CAUSE Y'KNOW SCOTTIES BRAH  
In another house, you observe a room. It appears 3 girls are chatting, and an older boy is chilling. You decide to be one of the girls.  
Your name is LEVI ARMSTRONG. You don't care for anime at all. This sucks. You are in love with MANY PEOPLE, including CHRISTOFER DREW, ANDY BEIRSACK, your BF, and your BFF. You like to EXPRESS YOURSELF in any way possible.  
The girl beside you is SASKIA SPENCE. Very socially awkward. Like a penguin. Or something. So socially awkward, we can't give you enough info for her. Suck it, bitches.  
Your BFF is ILONA KENNING. She actually likes ANIME, which doesn't suck. She HATES EVERYONE, and HATES EVERYONE A BIT MORE. She is QUITE LOUD, but nobody minds. You loves loves loves LOOOOOVVVEEESSSSS Levi to bits. You were, surprisingly, also born on your bday.  
The chill dude is LEE ARMSTRONG, your OLDER BROTHER. He's basically THE DEFINITION OF TEENAGER. He is REALLY TALL for his age, and uses it TO HIS ADVANTAGE. He cares for OTHERS, but sometimes he uses it for PERSONAL GAIN. He rocks at guitar.  
You pause talking, and eat some paper. Then, you kiss Chris's face on your wall. O bby, hottt in hre. This is the best kind of porno. Girl on poster.

Obviously.

You decide to visit your BF. He's your alpaca. You two are socially awkward together, it's adorable. You tell Ilona and Leo not to ransack your bedroom, and you leave the room. When you return, you will probably find the room ransacked.  
Le sighhhhhhhh~  
you plug in your headphones, and enter your sanctuary. You see your friend, Kyle, and wish him a happy bday, and give him a present to open later. *crack* he fades out, but you just dismiss it as bad signal. Sanctuary's a great place, but disconnection is a common problem. You reach your Bf's house, unaware of your brother, running towards you.

ZOOM OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TAH  
you land in Levi's BF's house. Four young lads are playing Halo. Who are they?  
You are GARRY PATTERSON. You are the BEST GINGER TO EVER LIVE, except from RUPERT GRINT. You are SMART. Like, REALLY SMART. PROBABLY SMARTER THAN EGGMAN AND EINSTEIN'S CHILD. You go out with Levi, and she's your sheep. Baa. You have a PET DOG/SHEEP, and you have a certain level of POWER.  
Next to you is your friend OSTEN GRAHAM. This guy's AMERICAN, and is SUPER RADICAL. He's also pretty smart, but not as smart as you. He is EASILY AMUSED, and like's COMPANY. He likes to stand up for himself, however. He just got an EPIC NEW BIKE, and may have already broken it. He may of BROKEN HIS CHIN, too.  
Chilling next to him is LOUIS FRASER. This guy likes ADVENTURE TIME, but not as much as Kyle. A close second. He has recently BROKE UP WITH A GIRL, and during the relationship she TURNED HIM BISEXUAL SOMEHOW. He moved to Aberdeen, but he visits sometimes. He was besties with LEE, but not anymore.  
Winning halo is FREDDY MADDELENA. He loves DUBSTEP, and is probably the only one OF HIS SCENE FRIENDS TO. He always has HAIR IN HIS FACE, just the way he likes it. He is obsessed with PIKACHU, and likes to LEAVE AN IMPRESSION.  
You give up/ rage quit- Freddy is just too good. You swear you'll get him someday, but until then it's SHEEP/DOG TEIM  
OH MY GOD  
THIS IS JUST TO FLUFFEH  
OH MY  
JUST  
OMG  
AAAAAH FLUFFEH  
that's enough of that for now. Your friends are staring at you. Oh hey!  
Levi's outside!  
And lee's attacking her?  
You rush downstairs to help your SHEEP.  
Zoom OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUT  
LAND ON SOMEWHERE ELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSS EEEEEEEEEE  
LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Hey look, you landed somewhere else. You're now at the High school. Even though school's not on, people chill there. God, introducing characters is HAAAAAAAAAAARDD. Oh well. Look who we have here.  
Your name is AMBER SHAW. You are the funniest potato on earth. You express yourself the most, and many look up to you. You decorate yourself in AWESOME HAIR DYE, SWEET PEIRCINGS, AND AMAZING CLOTHES. You just be a strong, independent woman erry day. You have a variety of FACIAL EXPRESSIONS. Your BOOBS could flatten a child. They might of, actually.  
Above you is SHAUN LOCKHART. He moved here a couple of days ago, so he DOESN'T KNOW MANY PEOPLE. He does however know Kyle, which is SLIGHTLY ODD. He's actually PRETTY COOL. He has an AMAZING LAST NAME, TOO. Like, seriously. Lockhart.  
Also there is MORGAN MCLELLAN. She's besties with TONI AND KYLE, but ever since MOVING SCHOOL, you guys have sorta STARTED DRIFTING APART. You Love ANIME, its so KAWAII-DESU~~~ you listen to OLD MUSIC, and can GET A SONG IN YOUR HEAD LIKE A TUMOR. You DATED KYLE. You are born under TAURUS.  
Finally there's KIERAN KELMAN. You are also PRETTY COOL. You love to QUOTE THINGS FROM MOVIES, QUITE A LOT REALLY. You notice that PEOPLE LIKE TO PLAY GAMES. You are also QUITE THE GAMER YOURSELF. You and amber BASICALLY FIGHT A LOT.

You stand up quickly, as the author is ready to end this chapter, but there are still so many people to introduce.  
Le sigghghhhhhhghgh~~~~  
you whip your hair out of your face. Right now it's a shade of Green.  
Oh my god.  
There she is.  
You take in a breath.  
This is going to be epic.  
*holds breath*  
"OOOOOIIII MOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" you bellow. Then you sit down, like nothing happened.  
Damn.  
You are soooo boooooreeeed.  
You decide to see the other half of your social life.  
You enter your Sanctuary.  
~AliveInside began talking to LadyCupid in the sanctuary.~  
AI: Heeeey guuurl.  
LC: Heeeey amberboobieh! *hugs*  
AI: Feel the love. Dude, where's Kyle? I thought it's his bday: L  
LC: it is, but he disconnected! Bleeh.  
AI: dammit. Well, I'll catch up to that tool later.  
AI: guess who I saw.  
LC: *Takes a deep breath with AI*  
AILC: MOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
AILC: Lol  
AI: it's all for the shits and giggles until someone giggles and shits, I guess.  
LC: l l a mer t at s h ll s  
LC: u h  
LC: d c nn t g  
~LadyCupid Disconnected~  
AI: Damn it.  
AI: she probably got scared of my awesome cleavage.  
ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOM OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUT  
You Land on- you know what, this is getting boring. Why the hell do you deserve this story, anyway? You're all greedy asses. And i loves yaz~  
Anyway. I'm nearly done introducing characters, then it'll be the actual story.  
You land on a mansion. Damn, this place is fancy. You feel ever so posh. Even if it has a Volcano next to it. Or the fact it's in the middle of the ocean.  
So who the bloody hell are you now?  
Your name is JASMINE EARNSHAW. You are ENGLISH. People LOVE YOUR ACCENT. You like to dress in ADORABLE CLOTHES, such as YELLOW BOOTS, HATS, AND JACKETS. Every time is autumn time. You are the DEFINITION OF INDIE TITLES.  
Next to you is FERGUS NICOL. This guy is the other man. He likes THE OUTDOORS, and is USUALLY OUTDOORS. In fact, you GO TO THE SAME SCOUT HUT AS KYLE. You seem MATURE FOR YOUR AGE, but you don't act ADULTY. You also use your height as AN ADVANTAGE, but unconsciously.  
Sitting on Fergus is IMOGEN ROSS.. This is where it's at, yo. She is very sociable, to the point of knowing people from the other side of the world. Hence why she's here on the island! She loves to draw and write. Also every monkey in the world belongs to her. No if's no buts, ok? ok.  
Sitting on Jasmine is KATIYA HARGETA. This lass is hyper-active all the time, except when's she's mega-hyper-active. Nobody can see her then. She's literally a blur. She's AMERICAN, ASIAN, AND MEXICAN. She's lived on the island with Jasmine ever since she could walk and hold a rifle.

You finish the song you were singing. Oh my god, you sing a lot. You are an epic singer, however. So it's cool. You log on to your sanctuary, ignoring others. Sort of ironic, since you and Katiya have lived alone on this island, the only company being your Eagle, who acts like a dad. The one time your friends arrive, and you screen them?

I'm so, so proud of you.

LOL LET'S SKIP ALREADY  
ZOOOMM OOOOOUUUUTTTT  
Wait... can this be..?  
Yes! It's the  
LAST  
GROUP  
OF  
4!  
Yay  
Your name is RACHAEL SIM. You are a GREAT PERSON. You enjoy MANY TYPES OF MUSIC. You want to board the ENTERPRISE. You and Kyle sometimes ROLEPLAY TOGETHER. You're a frickin' NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA  
Watching tv is NATASHA NEWLANDS. She is A DARLIN'. I think she is wearing HER VAMPIRE COSPLAY TODAY. I'm not even sure IT'S A COSPLAY. Basically, DOGS DOGS DOGS DOGS DOGS DOGS DOOOOOGS and occasionally SIMS 3  
Eating food is RYAN JOHNSTON. This guy is the NEXT JAMES BOND, I SWEAR TO GOD. He likes to use the joke THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID, to the point of it being funny again. He is SMALL FOR HIS AGE, AND REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL LYYYYYY SKINNY, it's so unfair. He is obsessed with WW2.  
And finally  
Last but not least  
The  
LAST  
CHARACTER

His name is TAYLOR ANDERSON. He was KYLE'S BEST FRIEND, until he MOVED AWAY. Right now he's WONDERING WHERE HE IS. Apparently it's Kyle's BDAY. He loves bands like BLINK 182, EVANESCENCE, AND PARAMORE. This guy could skate to the moon and back. you're the only guy not to have repeated letters in this DESCRIPTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOON oh fuck you.

You tire of computers. Everyone knew this day would come. It just came too late.  
So you decide to go on your phone instead. Aah, sanctuary time. Classical jazz...  
BetaPerfection began talking to SerenitySoul in the sanctuary.  
BP: Oh hey, Jaz!  
SS: Sup Rach?  
BP: nothing much, Taylor's here for some reason.  
SS: Who?  
BP: exactly.  
SS: Oh Well.  
SS: So, Will The Game Work?  
BP: my calculations show that it will definitely work.  
BP: and I'm ultra-smart. So I'm ultra-right.  
SS: :L  
BP: what's wrong? We get to be heroes!  
SS: and Orphans  
SS: Homeless  
BP: planetless xD  
SS: -.-  
SS: Cm Ra h el T t' nny  
SS: Cr  
SS: B e  
~SerenitySoul was disconnected~  
BP: damn.  
BP: she was probably scared of my hard-drive.

Oh my glob. It's time. For third person mode. For the story to actually progress. Fucking finally. Jesus, remind me never to introduce so many characters at once.

Anyway, it's time for...

The Excess Session

ACT 1: in which we are introduced to some children, and observe their wacky lives.

STRIFE!

"What the hell, mother?!" Kyle shouts, narrowly dodging a blow from his mum's rolling pin. "I said I'd be back at 10!" "IT'S 10:01! YOU'RE LATE!" she roars, and lands a hit onto Kyle. Welp, there goes his glasses. "Mum!" Kyle sighs, then starts to run away from this beast. "I have to lose her somehow..." he thinks. Our hero looks around. The rooftops! "of course! Thanks weird voice in my head!" Kyle says to the heavens. No problem, dude. You look especially awesome today, btw. "Oh, you." Kyle says, as he leaps up and grabs a pipe. Sliding himself upwards, he clambers up onto the roof, and starts running. Glob, what a huge neighbourhood this is. It's really unbearable. Especially the bears.  
Leaping over rooftops, Kyle has become quite the parkourist over the years. It's quite fun, albeit dangerous, but all you need is a quick eye and a lot of adrenaline. He spots his house, and leaps in through the bedroom window. Kyle's rehearsed this act many times-  
1. Open laptop.  
2. Get on dressing gown.  
3. Sleep.  
4. Wake up.  
5. Mother believes you were in early, and blushes at how good her child is.

It works every time.  
"KYLE!"  
Oh for the love of god. The ONE TIME...  
Kyle goes downstairs with a sigh, and equips his Hammer strife specibus, just in case things get ugly. Opening the door slowly, kyle braces himself for the worst...  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WE GOT YOU PRESENTS!" his family shouts. Aww, that's not bad!  
"NOW FIGHT US FOR THEM!"  
Godammit.  
Kyle equips his SmasherBasherThingy, or the SBT, and quickly blocks his mother's attack. His step-father jumps from behind and flips kyle over the couch. Kyle stands up, shakes his head, and blocks another attack from his sister. Like a ninja, kyle flips over the table, captchalogues his presents, and screams.  
"THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT BUT I DON'T REALLY PLAN ON DYING ON MY BDAY SO YEAH GUYS THANKS AND F U. BYEE~" he roars, running upstairs, fleeing from a battle that must be fought. His family smiles- They're so proud of him.  
Kyle slams the door shut, and slides down. Honestly, life's tough enough as it is. Number 1- fighting his family, number 2- this generation sucks, and number 3- he's run out of food. He forgot to grab some on his little escapade. Kyle lets out a sigh and get's his presents out of his DIGITAL SYLLADEX. Basically, you have to play a little minigame, in an 8-Bit style. If you win, you choose what items you want out. If you lose, you pay it a penny and play again. First present is a new Paint set. Awww yeeaaah. Thanks, Toni. The second present is a new phone. AWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH. Thanks, Mother. You instantly download sanctuary. The third present is a motherfuckin' top hat. Classy. Thanks, Levi. The fourth present is a copy of the latest game, Sburb. It's from Rach, you think. You can't wait to play- it's apparently the game of the century. The fifth present is HOLY SHIT LIMITED EDITION HARRY POTTER BOOKS OMG FANGASM THANKS SO MUCH JAZ. The sixth one is a new pair of hipster glasses, from your good pal Amber. You put on your glasses and top-hat. The seventh present is a pair of suspenders, from Garry. You put them on, too. You look awesome. Very fitting for such a gentleman.

You open up your laptop, and talk to Levi on Sanctuary.  
ErrorAdventurer began talking to LadyCupid in the sanctuary.  
EA: Sup!  
LC: Happy bday, kyle EA: Thanks dude :D the top hat is classy!  
LC: Because i picked it out, of course  
EA: ah yes, all hail Levi  
LC: Motherfucking right  
LC: so did your family ambush you or whatever  
EA: e_e  
LC: Lol  
EA: they do it all the time. I know they mean it with love.  
LC: retarded love  
LC: speaking of retarded  
LC: You get a copy of sburb  
EA: you got one too?  
LC: Woah  
LC: it just appeared out of no-where  
LC: It looks cool  
LC: OH FUCK  
EA: What's happening?  
LC: LEE PISS OFF  
~LadyCupid disconnected to fight her brother.~  
Kyle closes the chat. Levi's fine with lee, so you don't worry too much. You just sit and chill for a while.  
Meanwhile, in Levi Land, She narrowly dodges a blow from Lee's Axe. Again. For the 420th time.  
"Lee, piss off." She says. She really doesn't give a damn.  
"I will once you tell the truth!" Lee says, swinging his axe so it connects with Levi's head. Fortunately, he's got it on stun mode (as you do with your pistols) So it only hurts.  
"Oww! Prick! The truth about what?" Levi moans. She gets out her trusty guns.  
"You go out with Garry!" lee shouts.  
"IT'S COMMON FACT!" Levi roars, and shoots a sleep bullet into lee's neck. Lee falls asleep instantly. Levi drags him onto the pavement, and knocks on Garry's door. Garry opens it pretty quickly.  
"Hey Alpaca." He says, hugging her. People have such retarded pet names these days.  
"Hey, Sheepie!" Levi replies, grinning. "Sorry I'm late, i was-"  
"fighting Lee, I saw, I came too late." Garry smiles. "Sorry."  
"it's okay dude, let's go inside." Levi says, dragging Garry inside his own house.  
"Sup Bitches!" Levi says, bursting into the room. She puts the green box on the bed. Garry laughs, and they sit beside each other, and watch Freddy play halo. I don't think the guys even noticed- Halo is just too addicting for these heroes.  
"Hey, Levi." Garry whispers.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." He smiles.  
"I love you too, sheepie." Levi replies, and kisses him. These guys are the cutest couple, it's adorably disgusting.  
Freddy suddenly walks out the room. He's chill like that. Levi watches him from the window and see's Freddy hugging a now awake lee, and they start pulling. These guys are also cute together. They care mostly about passion though. So maybe a sexy couple? And to whom is that sexy inflicting? Oh well, they're gay together. And who doesn't like a gay couple? Assholes, that's who.  
Levi dies out of fangasms- Gays are the best to her. Well, she doesn't die- she just falls asleep. Her head falls onto Garry's shoulder.  
It looks like another person is pretty sleepy too.  
Taylor is struggling to keep his eyes open. Where the hell is Kyle? He's messaged him a gazillion times. Funny, it's usually the other way round. Taylor decides to talk to Natasha. "Hey, remember that birthday of Kyle's when we were all hanging out?" Taylor says, smiling at the memory. Natasha grins. "Oh god, i do. Sucks we couldn't stay though." She replies.  
Silence.

For.

a.

long,

long,

long,

long,

long

time.  
"You know what? Screw it." Taylor says, and falls asleep.  
Taylor opens his eyes. As far as he knows, he's the first Derse player to wake up. He woke up years ago, actually. Rachael's helped him understand the game a bit more, but that doesn't stop it being confusing. All he knows (or cares to know) is that he's on the Dark Kingdom. That doesn't make him a bad person, though, apparently. Flying out his room, Taylor flies past the other towers. Looks like everyone's asleep. Oh! Wait, hold on. Levi's awake. At least they can have a social life now.  
"Hey, Levi!" Taylor calls, and leans out her window. "Taylor?" she asks. She looks confused.  
"Yeah, it's me." He smiles. "Didn't know you woke up!"  
"Woke up?" she asks, puzzled. "no, I fell asleep."  
Taylor face palms. "No, no, woke up. Here. On Derse." He says.  
"Where?"  
"godamnit Levi."  
"So, are we sharing a dream?" she asks, looking around at the great purple kingdom.  
"Yes and no." Taylor says. "Yes, we're asleep, and no, because this is a real place. This is the Dark Kingdom, the Kingdom of Derse!"  
Levi's face lights up. "So, this is real?"  
"yeah, pretty much." Taylor grins.  
"So can I fly?"  
"May- LEVI!" Taylor rushes down to grab the falling Levi, but she stays hovering.  
"I'M A HELECOPTER! TATATATATATATATATATATTATATAT ATATA!" She roars. Taylor sighs. "Hey, let's explore!" she yells, grabbing Taylor by the collar and zooms off.

Toni sighed. She always felt upset whenever Hayleigh and Mitch made out. Which they do a lot. She sighs a lot as a result. Mitch grabbed Hayleigh boob.  
"OI! FUCK OFF, YOU LITTLE SHITS! YOUR MOTHER IS WORKING HERE!" She screamed. Toni continued playing portal.  
Sigh~  
It's tough, being single. I mean, yeah, sure, she has a pale crush, but she highly doubts Kyle will ever notice her. Even if they're best friends.  
She opens up her laptop, pausing the game. Atlas and P-body can wait their godamn time.  
ArtisticConstellation began talking to ErrorAdventurer in the sanctuary.  
AC: hey Kyle, happy birthday!  
EA: Thanks Toni! :D  
EA: the Paint's are so awesome o_o  
AC: lol, they're my old ones xD  
EA: yeah, the aqua and the blues were mixed together  
AC: ...  
EA: ?  
AC: nothing  
EA: :?  
EA: Okay...  
AC: so  
AC: Rachael give you sburb?  
EA: yeah! Wait, hang on, i'll do a magic trick  
AC: ?  
EA: 3...  
EA: 2...  
EA: 1...  
AC: 0_0  
AC: how the hell did you do that?  
AC: the box landed on my face  
AC: Oh crap  
AC: the lovebirds just got a box each  
EA: Sweet!  
EA: let me check the others.  
EA: see ya!  
~ ErrorAdventurer disconnected.~  
AC:...  
AC: don't go...  
~ArtisticConstellation disconnected.~

/ /  
Kyle's messaged everyone he knows so far, except from Jasmine, and Rach (to ask what the whole shibazz is.) He looks absolutely dapper, by the way. He even put on some classy music. Damn, what a gentleman.  
ErrorAdventurer began talking to SerenitySoul in the sanctuary.  
EA: Hey!  
SS: Sup Birthday Bro  
EA: not much, thanks for the gift dude  
SS: I Gave You A Gift?  
SS: I Am So Awesome  
EA: Yeah, okay then.  
EA: so did you get a copy of sburb yet?  
SS: Yeah, Literally Just Got It  
EA: sweet! Then that's everyone.  
SS: :L  
EA: what's up? Can't have you being upset on ma birthday!  
SS: Rach Will Explain  
SS: Anyway Gtg  
SS: The Volcano's Acting Homosexual Again  
EA: Bloody hell, again?  
SS: Hahahahahhhahahahhahahaherhe hehehyehyeheyheyeheheheuehue hueheyehuheheyhueheu -.-  
SS: C Ya  
~SerenitySoul disconnected.~  
Kyle shut's the chat, and takes a deep breath. This day has passed really quickly. I mean, he's 16 now. He feels a bit different, but hey ho- it's just another birthday. Yet, even though this birthday has passed quickly, he feels like it's gonna be a reaaalllyyy long day. Kyle Eyes the Sburb box with excitement- at least the game will be fun. Sims+real life= epicness.  
Let's check on Amber.  
Oh look. She's beating up Kieran. Welp.  
"NOW WHO'S THE WHORE?!" she screams, punching him in the jaw. You never call amber a whore. Unless you want a beatin'. And there's also the taboo word, but who in their right mind would say that? Nobody, that's who. "I SAID I'M SORRY!" he yells, through a bust lip. Amber nods, then walks off. "You're lucky i didn't smother you with ma boobs, bitch." She mutters, blowing a bubblegum-bubble, with amazing skills. Kieran looks at her with disgust. He'll get her, one day...Shaun laughs and puts on some music, and the two boys get to talking, while Morgan wanders off. She's bored, too.  
"Hey, Amber!" Morgan calls, and amber turns around. "That was horrifying, and awesome!" she pants. Amber smiles. "Be that a lesson, m'dear- I'm not a whore." She says. Morgan grins, and the pair walks for a while.  
"So...the Session starts today." Morgan says. Amber sighs. "I'm gonna keep my family safe." She says, walking at a slower pace. A cool breeze kicked in, as Amber and Morgan walked home from the school.  
"I'm...I'm scared, amber." Morgan says, her voice shaking. "The world ending? I do

n't want that! I mean, yeah sure, a new universe and all, but everyone I know will die!"  
"Morgan, you know Rachael exaggerates." Amber groans.  
"So, the world won't end?"

"I thought so." Morgan says. Amber looks her over, apologetically. "Look, if you think about it, it's just one planet in a whole universe, to make a brand new one. It's the way it's always been. When faced with a challenge, I look at it and say 'Give me your worst.' And they always do. I usually win."  
Morgan chuckles. "I guess i have no choice, do I?" she says, with watery eyes.  
"None of us do." Amber says, then hugs Morgan. As she arrived home, amber went inside, leaving Morgan alone with her thoughts of the tough journey ahead. Inside, she runs her computer. It's time to play her game.

"Ilona."  
"yeah?"  
"where's Levi and Lee?"  
Ilona looks up. Saskia has a confused look on her face.  
"I'll be honest, I have no idea."  
"well, let's trash this place."  
Ilona and saskia jump up, and for one moment they look like they belong in an episode of scooby doo. Especially when they start emptying all of her belongings onto the floor, as you do. They're "looking for clues".  
Somewhere else, Levi gets a chill sent through her spine. It nearly wakes her up from this awesome dream she's having.

Fergus Looks around. He's literally shaking- he wants to explore this island SOOO much. This is the first time visiting Jasmine for everyone, but Fergus took one look at the volcano and he was hooked. "Guys, can we go to the volcano now?" Fergus asks for the 17th time. Imogen smiles and opens her mouth, to be interrupted by Katiya.

"OH MY GOD NO WHAT THE HELL FERGUS IT'S A FRICKIN' VOLCANO."

"so?" Imogen replies, with a glare.

" SO IT'S LIKE A MOUNTAIN ON DIOHERRA. THAT BITCH IS DANGEROUS, I SHOULD KNOW."

"oh, shut up Kat! It'll be fun!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh."

"nuh-uh!"

"uh-huh times 2."

"Nuh-uh times infinity, so there."

"You can't even do that!"

These two bicker on like this for a while, much to Katiya's amusement and Imogen's distaste. The desire for adventure gets too much, and Fergus bolts out of the mansion and heads to the volcano. Let's just skip his little run, because that really doesn't matter. I will tell you, he did trip up and land in some animal's turdpile, and

it

Was

HILLARIOUS.

"phew.." Fergus says, breathlessly, wiping the last of the poop off his face. This volcano is huge. He's never seen a volcano before, but he's pretty sure that volcano's aren't that big. He starts to climb, with a hella amount of enthusiasm.  
Up at the top of the volcano, jasmine is singing. This particular song apparently calms down the volcano, as jasmine believes. It's honestly utter horseshit, but let's leave her be. It sounds very nice anyway. "Hey jaz!" Fergus says, flomping onto the floor next to her. Jasmine giggles. "Fergus! How did you get up here?" she smiles, and sits down. Fergus grins. "This island is awesome, you know that?" Fergus pants. "It's godamn AWESOME!" "Here, let me show the quick, AWESOME! Way down." Jasmine says, attempting to lift Fergus up, to no good use. Fergus just sits up himself. "come on!" jasmine says, and together they climb down safely, like good little children who eat all their veggies.  
Lol maybe not.  
Instead they kick a rock loose and fucking fly of the volcano. Holy hell guys, not even the guys on jackass would do this. Bloody hell.  
Fergus screams a scream, this particular scream is mixed in with excited scream and terrified scream, and the screamy scream is altogether very screamy. Fortunately they land in a hot spring. "This is where they all land!" says jasmine, as they sit on the rocks. She seems altogether unaffected by that experience, with the exception of a huge grin on her face. "g-g-g-g-g-g..." Fergus is at a loss of words. Jasmine laughs and pushes him into the hot spring.

"Okay, you got the Skaianet files, Ryan?"  
"yeah rach, they're right here."  
"don't call me rach."  
"fine, rachey."  
"You are the king of asswipes."  
"Oh, hurry up and send the games to everyone."  
"I'm doing it, I'm doing it! ...okay...and...Done!"  
"So everyone's got a copy of the game?"  
"Yeah, that's everyone."  
"Good. And you know everyone's titles, yeah?"  
"Yes, Lord of Tale. As a Voice of form, I should now a shit ton."  
" Huh. I hope I go god-tier."  
" I hope I'm the one that let's you go god-tier."  
"what?"  
"never mind."

ErrorAdventurer began talking to BetaPerfection in the Sanctuary.  
EA: CAN I PLAY NOW?!  
BP: if you must. Honestly, you're such a pain.  
EA: yeyyeyyey~  
BP: remember, toni shall be your server player.  
EA: i don't even know what that means  
EA: anyway  
EA: bye!  
~ ErrorAdventurer disconnected.~

Kyle picked up the green box. He's messaged Toni- all systems go. In the box is the game disks- client and server. According to rach, he had to run the client, and wait? He shrugs, and puts in the disk. The game sound amazing, though. Rachael seems the most hyped up about it. As he puts in the client, Toni messages Kyle again.  
ArtisticConstellation began talking to ErrorAdventurer in the sanctuary.  
AC: ok the servers up and running! BD  
EA: sweet! Ready to play the greatest game ever, from skaianet, which is the best company ever, with me, on the greatest birthday ever?  
AC: hell yeah!  
AC: aww the pattern is purdyful  
EA: yeah...;3  
AC: also.., in the game...  
AC: could we...  
AC: maybe...  
EA: go together?  
AC: oh  
AC: yeah 0-0  
EA: sure! It'll be fun  
AC: o-okay  
EA: i mean, we'll need to explore both our lands fully, so we'd be better working together!  
AC: working together... Yeah, thats what I meant  
AC: heheheh  
EA: it's a deal!  
EA: Ready to play, m'lady?  
AC: certainly, my noble night  
AC: Let us royally kick all sorts of ass  
EA: no ass shall be left unkicked.  
EA: bye!  
~ Erroradventurer disconnected~

Kyle was grinning like an idiot, one who grins constantly at that. he has an exploring buddy now! And the game's loaded. We'll get back to the others and their 'joinings', don't worry.

Everyone else will begin playing, in their own time. Each will get their own titles, their own planets, their own destinies. And it all starts with Kyle.  
Our hero opens up sburb, and begins his journey. A meteor can be seen in the sky, if you squint.

It's the end of the world, and the beginning of a universe.

Good luck.

/ /

Somewhere in Paradox Space, a young Cross-breed watches him with excitement. Her name is AMANDA ENGLISH. It's quite silly how she has a human name if she's a Cherub/Troll/Weapon, but we'll get to that some time.

Soon enough, she and her siblings will be joining their own game.

Just as their 'father' instructed.

Although don't be misinformed.

Lord English is not raising children. He is raising an army.

END OF ACT 1

~what do you think? I think this is amazing, simply for the fact that i imagine me and my friends kicking ass. BTW, I'm Kyle, if you didn't guess. Also, i know i've had to re-upload this about a gazillion times now, but this should hopefully be the last one! and i shall explain everything in the future, don't flip your shit.

Anyway, this story is now my top priority. So, for those fans of Julie Powers vs. His world, you're gonna have to wait a long time. I shall finish both stories, though! Don't fret :D

Amen!~


End file.
